1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work holding structures and more particularly to a novel, collapsible device adapted to position work pieces such as needlework and the like over a person's lap while the person is in a seated position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With the growing popularity of needlework, embroidery and the like handycrafts there has developed a need for specially designed structures for supporting the work over a person's lap in a manner such that it is comfortably positioned and readily accessible. To meet this need several types of foldable tables and trays have been suggested. Generally, however, these devices are quite large and often are cumbersome to use. Further, such devices typically do not lend themselves to ease of portability.
In addition to the "TV tray" and "bedside table" type supporting devices, several work holding devices particularly adapted for holding needlepoint hoops and frames have been developed. One of these devices is marketed under the name "Fanny Frame" and another is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,077. These devices represent the most pertinent art known to the present inventor.